Hachi
by Otacraze92
Summary: Mas você nunca lutou por algo que você queria? Não importa o quanto ajude os outros a subir. Se não se esforçar, será deixada para trás. Quer ser abandonada por seus amigos? - aquelas palavras a atigiram profundamente e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto"
1. Recém chegada

_Só avisando. A fic __**não**__ chama "Hachi" por ser focada na Komatsu, ou melhor, na Hachi. Ela é focada em geral. Mas como __**Nana=7**__, decidi chamar a fic assim porque __**Hachi=8**__. Criativo, não? XD Ah, sim. A fic começa antes da estréia do Blast, antes da Hachi terminar com o Nobu [para ficar com o !#%#%$%!$# do Takumi u.ú]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nana e o Blast estavam ensaiando para o show, quando o telefone de Nobu tocou. Ele se apressou em atender, uma vez que já estavam todos cansados de tanto ensaiar a mesma música.

- Nobu, não esqueça de desligar enquanto estivermos ensaiando.

- Não se preocupe, Nana. Já recebi a ligação que estava esperando. – o loiro sorriu e atendeu – Alô!

Aquilo incomodou um pouco para Hachi.

- Nobuo! Por que você não está em casa? – uma voz feminina vinha do outro lado.

- Gomene… Mas eu avisei que estaria ensaiando com a banda hoje o dia todo. – Nobu continuava no telefone, ignorando os olhares dos amigos.

- Mas você sabia que eu ia chegar hoje, por que não saiu mais cedo?

- Eu esqueci…

- Baka! Passa o endereço que estou indo aí agora!

Nobu não teve muita escolha senão cumprir. Assim que desligou o telefone, Nana perguntou quem era. Nobu estava sem graça por causa do que provavelmente aconteceria, o que o impedia de falar. Sua mente não formulava uma frase inteira. E pouco depois um carro preto estacionou na frente do estúdio. A jovem que o dirigia foi direto para onde estavam Nobu e os outros, abrindo a porta com tudo.

- Nobu! – ela tirou os óculos escuros, olhando fixamente para ele.

Ela tinha o cabelo cacheado no mesmo tom do de Nobu e os olhos castanhos. Eles eram muito parecidos, como todos notaram. Ela não desviava o olhar do loiro, que tentava achar uma saída por onde escapar. Ela esperou algum tempo, mas não vendo nenhuma reação dele, começou a se aproximar. Uma vez próxima o suficiente, o pegou pela gola da camisa.

- O-oe! Não segura na camisa!

Ela apenas o olhou de cima a baixo, sem responder.

- Responde, droga…!

- Você continua igualzinho, Nobu… – ela suspirou – Beleza, já que estou aqui, vou ver o ensaio. E depois quero que faça algo decente de "boas-vindas", Nobu. – e foi para perto de Hachi.

O ensaio prosseguiu até de noite e quando todos estavam indo embora, Nobu se desculpou e disse que não poderia acompanhá-los em qualquer coisa que decidissem fazer. Nana lançou um olhar a jovem que aparecera mais cedo, mas só disse que estava tudo bem e foi embora, com os outros indo pouco depois. Quando Nobu e a garota estavam sozinhos, começaram a conversar.

- Não devia ter aparecido daquele jeito… Agora a Nana-chan…

Ele parou de falar.

- Ah… Já entendi. Você gosta dela! – a garota sorria, achando graça enquanto Nobu ficava vermelho – Ok, eu explico tudo amanhã.

- Espero que sim… E pare de ser tão irracional. Você não pode entrar no estúdio daquele jeito!

- Gomen, gomen… Mas até que a banda tem integrantes bem bonitos…

- Você é mais nova que todos lá…

- Até aquele outro cheio de piercing? O de cabelinho azul…

- Não, o Shin é mais novo que você… Mas não tente investir nele.

- Já fiquei sabendo. A Reira me contou.

- Reira?!

- É. Não contei? Fui em uns shows do Trapnest aí e acabei conhecendo a Reira. Ela é bem legal.

- Como você conseguiu conhecê-la só de ir ao show…? – Nobu não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- Eu trabalho em um jornal, esqueceu? Conheço todo mundo. – ela sorriu.

- Mas não deveria falar como se fossem grandes amigas e…

A fala de Nobu foi interrompida pelo toque do celular da jovem. Ela atendeu sem nem olhar quem ligava.

- Ah, Reira! Sim, sim. É, Nobu está comigo. Não, estamos sozinhos. Estou obrigando esse cabeça-oca a me dar boas-vindas de forma decente. – e riu.

Nobu apenas observava, sem entender como era possível.

- Vamos sim, só mandar as credenciais. Ja ne.

E desligou.

- Você estava mesmo falando com a Reira…?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vamos para casa…


	2. Parentes

No dia seguinte, a jovem também apareceu no ensaio, mas não disse nada. Na verdade, ficou quieta, apenas observando. Seus olhos iam de Nobu para Yasu, e então Nana e finalmente Shin. Só resolveu se apresentar quando a banda parou para um intervalo rápido e porque Nobu a pressionou.

- Certo… Er… Eu sou Yume e… Sou prima de Nobu.

Silêncio.

- Mas isso é bem óbvio. Somos quase idênticos, se repararem…

- Yume-chan… Não faça parecer algo ruim sermos primos. – Nobu estava com uma expressão tristonha.

- Mas é, Nobu. Você é muito criança.

Nana riu.

- Até sua prima diz isso. Ela é mais velha que você, Nobuo?

- Mais nova. – corrigiu Yume.

- Mais nova?! – todos ali olhavam de Nobu para Yume, sem acreditar.

Yume confirmou com a cabeça.

Hachi apenas observava, sem saber direito o que pensar. Sentia-se aliviada por Yume ser prima de Nobu, mas não sabia se aquilo era certo. Ainda estava com Takumi, não deveria se sentir assim. Desviou o olhar para ele, mas logo depois tornou a olhar o chão. Não queria encará-lo, mesmo não sabendo o motivo.

Quando o ensaio acabou, Nobu disse à prima que acompanharia Hachi até sua casa, então poderia ir embora sem ele. Mas Yume foi contra. Queria ter certeza de quem ninguém se poria no caminho dos dois.

Enquanto caminhavam, Yume ia bem na frente propositalmente, para que Nobu pudesse conversar com Hachi o quanto e sobre o que quisesse. E quando avistou um carro preto bem diante da escada que desceriam, Yume foi apressada até lá. Sentia que algo ruim poderia acontecer.

Hachi parou ao ver o carro, deixando Nobu um tanto confuso. E então Takumi desceu, passando direto pela loira e indo até Nana. Mas Yume foi atrás dele, como se fosse uma fã dele há muito tempo. Tinha os olhos brilhando e saltitava a sua volta.

- Você é o Takumi-san do Tranes? Ah, meu Deus! É você mesmo!

Ele apenas a olhou.

- Poderia me dar um autógrafo? – ela estendeu um caderninho e uma caneta para ele – Meu nome é Yume Tsuki Ayaka Rei… – e disse mais vários nomes. Queria atrasá-lo para que Nobu e Hachi pudessem ir em paz.

Mas Takumi não estava com humor para aturar aquilo. Desviou seu olhar da loira a sua volta e olhou para Nana. A garota recuou um passo, como se não pudesse avançar. Queria tirar Nobu dali para não magoá-lo, porém não sentia que seu corpo tinha forças o suficiente.

- Nana-chan. Gomene. – a voz de Takumi saía calma.

Nana desceu a escada até ficar no mesmo nível de Nobu.

- Eu esqueci o celular, então não pude avisá-la.

Nana não reagiu e isso o fez notar a presença de Nobu.

- Ah, você… Obrigado por cuidar dela em minha ausência. – e segurou Nana pelo braço, a puxando para si.

Yume ficou revoltada com aquilo e acabou batendo no rosto de Takumi. Então segurou Nobu pelo pulso e foi embora dali, o arrastando. Mas ele estava em um péssimo humor, o que tornou todo o caminho de volta tenso.

Yume só o soltou quando já estavam dentro de casa, mas não disse nada. Então Nobu foi para o quarto arrumar suas coisas e em seguida para o banho. A garota apenas pegou um cigarro de um maço sobre a mesa e o pôs na boca. Mas não o acendeu. Parou com o isqueiro a meio caminho da boca e por fim decidiu não fazer aquilo. Deixou tanto o cigarro quanto o isqueiro sobre a mesa e ajeitou as coisas na sala para dormir.

Quando Nobu saiu do banheiro, Yume dormia tranqüilamente no chão, sob a janela, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal para ela. O rapaz sorriu, lembrando de quando ela ia visitá-lo e acabavam os dois dormindo no chão, debaixo da janela. E acordavam no dia seguinte com o nascer do Sol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Yume". "Sonho", em japonês. É esse seu papel na história. Tornar real o sonho de Nobu de ficar com Hachi, realizar o desejo de Reira de continuar cantando, tudo que ela tem. O sonho de Nana se torna real com um empurrão de Yume. Porque esse é seu destino. Ajudar os outros que estão ao seu redor a realizar seus sonhos. Enquanto o seu próprio desejo, seu único sonho vai sendo deixado de lado, esquecido na escuridão. Até que apareça alguém capaz de trazê-lo de volta à luz e torná-lo real._


	3. Sentimentos

Passaram-se dias até que Nobu e Nana conseguissem se falar, mas tudo porque ela se sentia culpada demais para encará-lo. Não importava o que qualquer um fizesse, ela não aparecia. Então, cansada de tudo isso, Yume decidiu levá-la à força até o estúdio onde o Blast estava ensaiando.

Nana tentou não ir a lugar nenhum, mas Yume conseguiu convencê-la a ir pelo menos comer com o pessoal depois do ensaio. Foi ao saírem da casa para se encontrarem com a banda que o telefone de Nana tocou. Ela atendeu sem ver quem era, se arrependendo depois.

- Ah, Takumi.

- Nana-chan! Está ocupada agora?

- Eu ia me encontrar com o pessoal do Blast para comermos alguma coisa já que o ensaio deve estar no fim…

- Por que não vem me ver? Posso ir buscá-la se quiser…

Nana não reagiu.

- Nana-chan? Tudo bem?

- Ah… Sim.

Yume não suportou e arrancou o telefone da outra.

- Takumi! Deixe de ser idiota! Nana vai comigo ver o Blast! – e desligou.

Nana a olhava sem entender. Ela lembrava tanto o pessoal do Blast. A determinação, o jeito de tratar as pessoas que não são importantes. Tudo. Quando Yume a devolveu o telefone, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi pegá-lo de volta. Deixou-se ser guiada até o restaurante onde se encontrariam com a banda, apenas olhando para Yume como se ela fosse fora do normal. Seu transe terminou quando o Blast chegou à mesa em que estavam.

- Nana, Shin-kun, Yasu! – Yume sorria.

- Oe, e eu? – Nobu apontava para si mesmo ao perguntar.

- Não me sinto tão alegre em ver meu priminho chorão.

Todos os presentes riram, menos Hachi. Ela apenas fitava a mesa, pensando se deveria ou não sair dali. _"Talvez eu devesse terminar com o Takumi… Assim eu não teria tantos problemas… Mas não sei se consigo fazer isso…"_

Os integrantes do Blast se sentaram e logo estavam conversando animadamente, até serem interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Hachi. Ela se desculpou e saiu para atender. Yume esperou um tempo antes de dizer que precisava ir ao banheiro. Mas na verdade foi atrás de Hachi. Quando a encontrou, teve certeza de não ficar em seu campo de visão e ainda assim conseguir escutar.

- Takumi… Será que poderíamos nos ver? Tem algo que eu queria falar com você…

Yume não ouviu a resposta, mas acreditou que era um "sim". Nana continuou falando.

- É importante. Então por favor apareça. – e desligou.

Yume apareceu nessa hora.

- Nana-chan? Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – a última pergunta foi feita porque Yume notou os olhos cheios d'água de Nana.

Hachi concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo para ela em seguida.

- Yume-san, por que não vamos para junto dos outros agora?

- Ah… Claro…

As duas voltaram para junto dos demais, mas todos já haviam terminado de comer. Ninguém comentou nada, já que as duas pareciam normais. Mas ainda assim Yume viu preocupação nos olhos do primo e da outra Nana. Mesmo assim ficou em silêncio. Apenas se sentou, com Hachi ao seu lado.

A noite passou depressa, tanto que todos se surpreenderam quando já era quase meia-noite. Ainda assim, Yume não queria voltar. E via que Nobu também não. Os dois se despediram do restante do grupo e continuaram andando sem rumo pelas ruas. Yume queria falar algo a ele, qualquer coisa para quebrar o silêncio, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Né, Yume. – Nobu começou a falar tão de repente que a assustou – O que você acha… Do Takumi…?

- Ele deve ser só mais um idiota atrás de mulheres fáceis ou carentes. Ou que pareçam… Sozinhas.

Nobu não respondeu, então ela continuou.

- Olhando para ele eu diria… Que não tem como ele gostar de alguém de verdade. Como você gosta.

A última frase surpreendeu o loiro, fazendo-o parar. Yume notou.

- Ei, Nobu… Não fique aí no meio da rua. – ela tinha virado para ele assim que começou a falar – Eu vou acabar deixando você aí.

Ele voltou a andar, mas não por causa do que ela dissera, mas porque queria chegar em casa logo.

- Vamos embora daqui…

Yume apenas concordou, andando ao lado dele em silêncio durante todo o resto do caminho.


	4. Jogando

Os dias pareciam passar incrivelmente devagar para os integrantes do Blast. Yume não entendia aquilo, então preferiu se manter fora da história. Mas conversava com todos normalmente, indo com eles aos shows e eventos. Por vezes tinha um compromisso importante e inadiável, porém estava com eles na maior parte do tempo.

Uma noite, após Nobu perder para Shin no Mahjong, quando estavam todos na casa das Nana's, Yume forçou o primo, já bêbado, a contar o que ela queria saber. Não só sobre a banda, mas sobre seus relacionamentos com os integrantes tanto do Blast como do Tranes.

- Nobu… O que pensa de Osaki-san? – Yume estava sentada à mesa, as costas apoiadas na janela, o rosto voltado para o primo no outro banco.

- Ela é impulsiva e… Medonha. – Nobu olhou para Nana, se certificando de que ela não ouviu.

- De Yasu?

- Ele é nosso líder.

- Além do óbvio, Nobuo.

- Ele cuida de todo mundo, especialmente Nana quando ela tem um dos seus ataques. Ajuda muito.

- E Shin? Ele parece um bom menino apesar de tudo…

- Um bom menino? – Nobu riu – Não acho que seja o mesmo Shin.

- Ok, ok. E a… Hachi? – ela sorriu, já prevendo a reação do primo.

Nobu corou instantaneamente, sem conseguir responder sem gaguejar.

- O que… O que tem e-ela…?

- Você a ama. _Ama._ Ama.

- Pare de repetir isso…! – ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho, o que arrancava risadas de Yume.

- Você ficou bêbado, Nobuo?

- Hm… É…

Ela suspirou.

- Melhor irmos para casa e… – mas antes que pudesse terminar, seu telefone tocou. _"Mas que será agora? Já é tarde para caramba…" _– Alô…

A voz que vinha do outro lado era grossa e Yume não parecia gostar de ouvi-la.

- Eu já sei… Amanhã estarei aí. É, é… Pare de dizer sempre as mesmas coisas… Não, não estou… Eu não bebo! Até amanhã. – e desligou.

O jogo terminou praticamente em seguida, por isso Nana foi até a jovem e o primo bêbado. Ela parecia animada, talvez por causa do jogo, mas isso não importava. O que importava era o que ela queria. E o que ela queria foi o que surpreendeu Yume.

- Passaria a noite aqui? Hachi gostou de você.

- Nana! Não fale assim…!

Yume riu.

- Adoraria. Se importam se Nobu ficar aqui também? Nesse estado ele não vai a lugar algum…

- Não, não. Podem ficar com meu quarto. – ao terminar de falar, Nana se virou para Hachi – Posso passar a noite com você, né, Hachiko?

A outra concordou rapidamente e não demorou muito para que os demais fossem embora. Mas antes Nobu pediu que Yasu trouxesse um pijama para ele, entregue algum tempo depois. Yume preferiu dormir com a roupa que vestia mesmo. Ia acordar cedo no dia seguinte, então teria tempo de passar em casa e se trocar.

- Nobuo, eu sei que está deprimido por não ter ninguém… Mas tente não me atacar de noite, ok? – ela sorria, zombando dele.

- Yume… Por que você é tão cruel quanto Nana…? – Nobu se cobriu até a cabeça.

A loira apenas riu, pulando na cama em seguida. Estava ao lado dele, deitada. Tinha o olhar fixo no teto e parecia pensativa. No dia seguinte faria uma matéria sobre o Trapnest e precisava estar bem descansada. Mas não se sentia em condições de encarar Takumi e agir como se não o detestasse.

- Né, Nobu. – ela se enfiou debaixo das cobertas antes de começar a falar – Por que a gente não consegue evitar as coisas ruins…?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta… Mas tente dormir agora. Você tem que trabalhar amanhã.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. O chefe já tem esse papel. – e então passou um braço em torno do primo e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito – Você não está tão gelado quanto eu…

Ele não respondeu. E ficaram daquele jeito, em um silêncio profundo até pegarem no sono. Yume teria que acordar antes das oito da manhã no dia seguinte para conseguir chegar antes das dez no trabalho. Mas não queria trabalhar. Não queria mais ser jornalista. Queria viver de livros. _Seus_ livros. Queria abandonar aquela carreira chata. Queria poder escrever sobre aqueles ao seu redor.

E foi com isso que acabou sonhando. Uma vida paralela, da qual ela não fazia parte. Ela apenas conduzia os acontecimentos de forma que a agradasse. De forma que os finais pudessem ser apagados e reescritos por ela.


	5. Dia da Entrevista

No dia seguinte, Yume levantou antes de todos. O Sol tinha acabado de nascer quando seu despertador tocou. Ela deixou um bilhete a Nobu dizendo que estaria no trabalho se ele precisasse dela por alguma razão. Em seguida pegou suas coisas e saiu. O carro estava estacionado próximo à entrada do prédio, o que facilitou. Ela foi direto para casa de Nobu, pegando as coisas necessárias. Então tomou banho e se trocou, indo para o trabalho.

No caminho, seu celular tocou. Aproveitando que estava em um farol vermelho, resolveu atender. Era seu chefe do outro lado. _"O que ele quer agora…?"_ Yume já não se sentia à vontade por causa da entrevista ao Trapnest, não precisava do seu chefe vindo com papos estranhos. Mas não era isso que ele queria. Na verdade, ligara para dizer que a entrevista fora adiantada e seria em duas horas em vez de quatro.

Yume desligou e continuou dirigindo. Precisava comer alguma coisa, pois saíra sem tomar café da manhã. Encontrou uma padaria bonitinha e resolveu entrar. Parou com o carro na porta e desceu. Sentia o estômago apertar de fome, acabando por comer mais do que o de costume. Uma vez satisfeita, Yume voltou para o carro e ligou para seu parceiro. Ele ajudaria com a entrevista.

- Preciso saber o número do hotel onde o Tranes está hospedado e uma credencial. Espero que já tenha a sua.

Yume ouviu alguém mexendo em algumas coisas e então teve sua resposta.

- Está tudo aqui, sobre sua mesa. Pode vir pegá-las agora.

- Estarei aí em alguns minutos. Prepare as perguntas que quer saber também.

Enquanto Yume cuidava de suas coisas para a entrevista, Nobu e as Nana's ainda dormiam. Mas o primo acordou pouco antes delas. Era quase hora da entrevista com o Tranes, o que significava que se quisesse um conselho de Yume, teria que ligar para ela logo. Pegou o telefone e discou o número da prima.

- Yume… Eu preciso de uma dica – e bocejou. Ainda estava sonolento, mas precisava falar com ela.

- Leve-a para um passeio divertido e escute tudo que ela tiver a dizer. Seja honesto sobre você e o Takumi não ficará com ela para sempre. Agora tenho que ir. – e desligou sem esperar resposta.

Nobuo levantou e foi para a cozinha, encontrando Hachi cozinhando alguma coisa. Era algo para o café da manhã e o cheiro deixava Nobu com mais fome. Quando sentaram para comer, Hachi estava ao lado do loiro, o que o deixava nervoso. Nana apenas olhava, achando graça.

Ele tentava pensar no que fazer no resto do dia, mas então se lembrou de que tinha ensaio da banda. Desviou o olhar para a janela, imaginando se Hachi iria vê-los de novo. Mas logo esse pensamento foi substituído pela idéia de que ela passaria o dia com Takumi, se lembrando pouco depois de que pelo menos durante a manhã, Takumi estaria ocupado com a entrevista.

Sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente pela prima ser jornalista e a responsável pela entrevista. Assim ela poderia prender o Tranes por quanto tempo quisesse e daí talvez eles tivesse algum compromisso e então Takumi não poderia ficar com Hachi. A idéia o fez sorrir de canto.

Yume, por outro lado, queria passar o menor tempo possível na presença de Takumi. Mas sabia que se ele ficasse livre alguma hora, algo ruim poderia acontecer. Como da outra vez. Já tinha passado no escritório para pegar as coisas e agora se dirigia ao hotel, com seu assistente no banco de trás do carro.

Quando chegaram, Yume nem parou para falar com o recepcionista. Apenas mostrou a credencial quando passou e foi para o elevador. A banda estava no último andar e havia um segurança impedindo que fãs fanáticas passassem por ali. Yume parou diante dele e mostrou a credencial. Ele deu espaço para os dois passarem e logo estavam em uma área grande, como se fosse uma salinha particular.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, arrumando as coisas. A banda ainda não estava lá, então tinham tempo para prepararem as coisas. Ela lançou um olhar sobre a mesa mais próxima, vendo um maço de cigarros. Pegou-o e jogou na lata de lixo, voltando o rosto para a janela grande, vendo a cidade do outro lado.

"_Continua igual, mesmo depois de tanto tempo…"_

Ouviu a porta se abrindo, mas era apenas seu assistente saindo. Ele fora apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo certo. Ficou esperando em pé diante da janela, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o olhar distante. Levou alguns minutos até que algo desviasse sua atenção.


	6. Entrevista problemática

_No capítulo anterior…_

"_Ouviu a porta se abrindo, mas era apenas seu assistente saindo. Ele fora apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo certo. Ficou esperando em pé diante da janela, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o olhar distante. Levou alguns minutos até que algo desviasse sua atenção."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O que chamara sua atenção era a porta se abrindo novamente, mas dessa vez porque o Tranes estava entrando. Quando Reira viu Yume parada diante da janela, foi correndo até ela para a abraçar. Sentia-se feliz toda vez que se encontravam.

- Yumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – e pulou nela, a abraçando com força.

- Oi, Reira! – a loira a abraçou de volta, sorrindo.

- Yume-chan! – Naoki acenou para ela.

Ela acenou de volta, desviando o olhar para Ren e Takumi em seguida. O primeiro sorriu para ela, mas o segundo apenas a ignorou. Não se esquecera da tentativa dela de atrapalhá-lo quando se encontraram na rua, mesmo ele só tento reconhecido quem era muito depois.

Quando Reira a soltou, Yume se ajeitou e foi até onde tinha deixado suas coisas para começar a entrevista. Já tinha as perguntas prontas, o bloco preparado, os lápis apontados, tudo perfeitamente organizado. Sentou-se e esperou que eles se arrumassem para que pudesse começar.

Enquanto ela trabalhava, Nobu ensaiava com o Blast. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito nas músicas e aquilo estava estressando Nana e Shin. Apenas Yasu se mantinha calmo, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Que droga, Nobu! – gritou Nana, quando ele errou pela décima vez no mesmo trecho da música – O que há com você hoje?!

- Desculpe, Nana… Eu não vou errar de novo… – o loiro baixou o olhar para o chão.

- Nobuo, o que aconteceu? – Shin acendeu um cigarro novo após perguntar.

- Eu não sei. – Nobu continuava a olhar o chão – Vamos recomeçar… Acho que consigo acertar tudo dessa vez…

Nana suspirou, mas decidiu recomeçar. A banda continuou ensaiando, mas Nobu não conseguia acertar. Mesmo que fossem partes diferentes, sempre havia algo que ele errava. Sua mente não conseguia manter o foco na música.

Diferentemente de Nobu, Yume estava indo muito bem em seu trabalho. A entrevista estava quase no fim, a manhã já havia se estendido. Yume sentia o estômago começando a apertar de fome. Não só ela, como os integrantes do Tranes também estavam. Isso significava que logo serviriam a comida e assim a entrevista poderia prosseguir.

- Né, Yume-chan! – chamou-a Naoki – Você vai acompanhar nossas gravações hoje? – ele sorria animadamente.

- Eu não tenho nada contra, mas se alguém não se sentir confortável com a idéia – ela desviou o olhar para Takumi ao dizer isso, mas antes de continuar voltou a olhar para Naoki – eu não irei.

- Tsc. Tanto faz por mim. Desde que você não degrade nossa imagem. – Takumi respondeu ao notar o olhar da loira.

- Meu Deus, ele sabe o que significa "degradar"! – ela fingiu se espantar.

Takumi desviou o olhar para ela.

- Fico igualmente surpreso por você saber.

- Vamos lá, Takumi. Que outra palavra complexa você sabe? – ela olhava para ele de forma desafiadora.

- Er… Yume-chan… Takumi… Podem parar com isso…? – Naoki sentia o clima ficando pesado, assim como Reira.

Yume se arrumou em seu lugar, desviando o olhar de Takumi. Sentia-se irritada na presença dele, mas mais ainda se o fitasse. Mesmo que o provocasse como estava fazendo. Seu olhar foi parar na janela, enquanto ela se perdia em pensamentos. Pensou no Blast, em Nobu, em Hachiko, em Reira…

Quanto mais seus pensamentos se desenrolavam, pior ela se sentia. Mas não era um mal-estar apenas emocional. Estava tendo ânsias de vômito e tontura. Reira foi a primeira a notar quando a jovem quase caiu, mesmo tendo se recuperado rápido.

- Yume…! – ela parecia preocupada – Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, Reira… Obrigada por se preocupar. – e sorriu para ela. Mas seu sorriso não era convincente, como foi possível notar quando a outra ficou ainda mais preocupada.

Yume tentou não pensar mais naquilo enquanto não comesse, mas seu mal-estar era grande o suficiente para impedi-la de tentar qualquer coisa. Quando alguém veio servir o almoço, Yume sentiu a cabeça girar e então o macio do carpete sob o rosto. Depois disso, não tinha a menos idéia do que tinha acontecido.

Quando acordou, estava em um quarto todo branco, ouvindo vozes distantes e conhecidas. Virou o rosto na direção do som, reconhecendo Reira e… Ela não sabia dizer se era o primo ou Naoki. Piscou algumas vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem e então viu que na verdade eram os dois.

Nobu foi o primeiro a notar quando ela acordou.

- Yume…! – ele foi apressadamente até ela – Como se sente?

- Ah, bem… Eu acho. – ela franziu a sobrancelha.

Reira e Naoki, ao ouvirem-na, se juntaram a Nobu.

- Yume-chan! – Naoki parecia estranhamente desesperado.

Ela sorriu, achando graça.

- Mas então… O que houve? – ela desviou o olhar para Reira.

- Você desmaiou no hotel e estava demorando mais do que deveria para acordar, então trouxemos você a um hospital. – a cantora sorria, parecendo aliviada pela amiga estar bem.

- Entendo… Acho que foi porque eu tinha coisa demais na cabeça… Ai, ai… Fazia tempo que o emocional não passava para o físico. – Yume suspirou.

- Yume… – Nobu ainda parecia preocupado.

- Ah… Como ele descobriu sobre isso? – Yume olhava para os integrantes do Tranes, apontando para o primo.

- Ligamos para ele. Não podia? É que vocês são primos… – Reira parecia arrependida.

- Não, não… Tudo bem. Só que agora… – mas Yume não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois Nana entrou no quarto.

- NOBUO! Cadê você?! – ela batera a porta ao entrar – Que raios de história é essa de fugir do ensaio?!

- Nana… Você está em um hospital… Quer fazer silêncio…? – Nobu sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas quando a morena entrou.

Só então ela notou Yume na cama do quarto.

- Yu… Me? – ela piscou algumas vezes – Yume…! O que houve?! – a preocupação começava a consumi-la.

- Eu passei um pouco mal, mas já estou bem. – Yume sorriu, sentindo certo medo do que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse sido notada.

E ficaram os quatro ali, conversando, até que uma enfermeira os expulsasse. Depois disso, não demorou muito até que Yume se recuperasse e pudesse comer algo. Então, uma vez bem, ela teve alta e podia voltar ao trabalho. Mas não queria. Na verdade, o que queria era poder assistir ao Blast ensaiando. Não por trabalho, obrigação, mas por vontade própria.


	7. Noite ruim

O dia estava no fim quando ela voltou ao trabalho, mas ainda assim parecia que faltava muito para que ela voltasse para casa. Ainda não tinha uma casa própria, então estava morando com Nobu, mas aquilo a incomodava.

A entrevista continuou, Yume não sentiu mais nenhum mal-estar. Takumi parecia levemente desapontado, por alguma razão que ela julgava saber, mesmo não querendo. Naoki e Reira, pelo contrário, pareciam bastante felizes com isso.

- Mas então… – Yume levantou o olhar do papel em suas mãos para os integrantes da banda – Por hoje parece que é só. Vejo vocês no show de amanhã. – ela começou a ajeitar suas coisas.

- Show de amanhã? Então você vai mesmo? – Naoki pareceu surpreso.

- Vou. – ela piscou algumas vezes, sem entender – Eu não deveria?

- Ah, não é isso. – ele pareceu constrangido – É que… Achei que você não fosse… – _"Como daquela vez…"_

Ela riu.

- Mas é claro que eu vou! Afinal, minha última parte na matéria é uma crítica desse show.

O loiro baixou o olhar.

- Ah, claro…

Reira notou como o amigo ficou, entendendo o que se passava. _"Naoki…"_

Yume terminou de arrumar suas coisas e se levantou, se despedindo da banda e saindo em seguida. Não havia esquecido nada na sala, o que de certa forma incomodou Reira. Queria ter uma razão para poder falar com Yume sem parecer que era muito importante.

Takumi se levantou pouco depois da jovem ter saído, ajeitando o cabelo e indo para o próprio quarto. Não gostava de ficar na presença da jovem, se sentindo bem melhor quando se viu livre dela. Em seu quarto, acendeu um cigarro e pegou o celular, ligando para Hachi.

Yume mal saíra do prédio quando seu telefone tocou. Era Nana e ela parecia alterada.

- Yume! Onde você está?!

- Er… Eu estou saindo do hotel do Tranes…

- Vem para cá já!

- Nana, o que aconteceu?

- Só vem para cá! – e desligou.

Yume ficou desconcertada, mas obedeceu. Em pouco tempo estava na casa de Nana e Hachi, batendo na porta. A morena atendeu, a segurando pelo pulso e a arrastando até o sofá. A loira não entendia o que se passava até ver todos os integrantes do Blast. E tensos.

Só faltava Hachi.

- Onde… Onde está a Komatsu? – a loira franziu a sobrancelha.

- Não sei! Não sei, ela sumiu! Ela não atende ao telefone! – Nana estava cada vez mais alterada.

Yume não hesitou e pegou o telefone, ligando para Hachi.

Ocupado.

Ela ligou para Naoki, que atendeu surpreso.

- Yume-chan? O que foi?

- Descubra o que Takumi está fazendo e com quem! Se precisar, peça a Reira também! Só descubra! – e desligou.

Naoki não entendeu, mas fez o que ela pediu. Foi até o quarto de Takumi, batendo na porta. Ninguém atendeu, então ele tentou de novo. Dessa vez, Takumi veio abrir a porta, pronto para sair. Ele tinha um cigarro na boca ainda.

- O que foi, Naoki? Eu vou sair agora.

- Com quem? – Naoki o fitava.

- Não interessa. Saia da frente. – Takumi fez sinal para que ele fosse para o lado.

Mas Naoki não se mexeu.

- Responda, Takumi. Por favor.

Nesse momento, Reira apareceu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela parecia curiosa.

- Takumi vai sair com alguém. Só queria saber quem. – Naoki olhou para a cantora.

Takumi respondeu, deixando Reira um tanto magoada.

- Com a Nana Komatsu. Feliz agora? – ele abriu passagem e saiu.

Naoki pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem a Yume, respondendo ao que ela queria. Depois guiou Reira até um sofá para que ela se sentasse, indo pegar um pouco de água para ela em seguida. Era como se Takumi fizesse questão de deixá-la assim, sabendo o que ela sentia.

Yume recebeu a mensagem pouco depois, se levantando e saindo. Chamou Nana para ir com ela e mandou que Nobu e Yasu ficassem ali. A loira tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que aconteceria se Nobu fosse junto, por isso ignorou os protestos do primo.

A loira entrou no carro no lado do motorista e Nana no do passageiro. Uma vez que as portas estivessem trancadas, Yume pisou no acelerador e logo elas estavam percorrendo a cidade atrás de Hachi e Takumi. Ela olhou o relógio antes de falar com a morena.

- Um hotel.

Nana não entendeu.

- Fale um hotel em que eles possam estar hospedados. Se bem conheço Takumi, a essa hora, é a única coisa naquela cabeça oca.

- Eu não sei, pode ser qualquer um. Aquele maldito tem dinheiro o suficiente.

- Sei bem disso, mas achei que Ren tivesse dito algo. – Yume virou violentamente em uma esquina, quase batendo o carro.

Logo eles conseguiram avistá-los. Yume diminuiu a velocidade, os acompanhando. Takumi conduziu Hachi para dentro de um hotel luxuoso e fez o check-in na recepção. As duas desceram do carro pouco depois e foram atrás. Conseguiram ouvir o número do quarto quando o recepcionista entregava a chave.

Esperaram até que eles tomassem o elevador e então subiram atrás, usando o outro. Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao andar correto, tendo tempo de ver o casal entrando no quarto. O sangue de Yume queimava em suas veias e ela estava a ponto de ir até os dois para quebrar a cara de Takumi, mas Nana a segurou.

- Não acredito, o que ela tem na cabeça?! – a raiva escorria das palavras sussurradas da loira.

- Não sei, mas não podemos ficar aqui. Vamos voltar. – Nana tentou puxá-la para o elevador, mas Yume não se mexeu.

- Que "vamos voltar"! Veja, a porta não está fechada, vamos entrar lá e arrancar aquele nojento de cima da Hachi!

- Yume, seja racional. Não podemos fazer isso, Hachi ficaria constrangida.

- O que ela viu naquele cara?! Deus! – e naquele momento, o telefone de Yume tocou. Ela atendeu no segundo toque, a voz saindo fria – Alô.

- Yume …? – ela Nobu.

- O que foi, Nobu? – a loira pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Onde vocês estão?

- Encontramos Hachi e estamos… Estamos voltando para casa. – Yume teve que se controlar, respirando fundo.

- E onde ela está? – Nobu sentiu certo desespero.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas… Com Takumi.

Silêncio.

- Nobu, daqui a pouco nós estaremos aí. – e desligou, indo para o elevador com Nana logo atrás.

Não demoraram muito para chegar em casa, encontrando Nobu deitado em um dos bancos e Yasu sentado no outro, lendo. Nana foi direto ao careca, enquanto a loira foi em passos silenciosos até o primo adormecido. Abaixou-se quando estava próxima a ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado de Nobu, acordando-o sem querer.

- Ah, Yume… Desculpe, eu…

- Está tudo bem, Nobuo. – ela tinha uma expressão tristonha.

- O que aconteceu? – ele se sentou e ela se levantou.

- Bom… A Hachi… Ela e o Takumi estavam em um hotel… Nós os vimos entrando no quarto… Desculpe.

Aquilo pareceu perturbá-lo, mas ele tentava ignorar.

- Ah, claro… Bom, eles são um casal agora…

- Nobu…

- Eu estou bem, sério. Só preciso… Preciso descansar…

Ele se levantou e foi até o quarto de Nana, fechando a porta.


End file.
